Studies on an Imperfect Relationship
by fiesa
Summary: Teresa, Cassidy and the not-relationship they share. Challenge, OneShot.


**Studies on an Imperfect Relationship**

_Summary: Teresa, Cassidy and a not-relationship in 50(+) sentences. Challenge, OneShot._

_Warning: -_

_Set: Story-unrelated, future-fic_

_Disclaimer: Standards apply. _

_**A/N:**__ For Snowlia, who rose up to the challenge to challenge _me_ admirably. I really, really enjoyed writing this, and it isn't exactly a __**one-sentence-**__challenge… Also, I didn't manage to write anything until I had the summarizing sentence ready, so the next time we're going to start from there^^_

* * *

><p><em>01. Angel<em>

Most humans seemed to think hunters were descended from angels but it was Teresa's opinion that if they had been, she would have wings to fly.

* * *

><p><em>02. Supernatural<em>

"I don't know why you even watch that junk," she growled and Cassidy, as always, only grinned his infuriating grin.

* * *

><p><em>03. Heavy<em>

The more he would offer his help, the more stubbornly would she struggle on with her heavy load all by herself.

* * *

><p><em>04. Levee<em>

As sure as there was the ocean behind the dam, there was something beautiful waiting behind her angry mask for him to discover, and Cassidy was nothing but patient.

* * *

><p><em>05. Hell<em>

When she woke up in the darkness, she was alone.

* * *

><p><em>06. Ocean<em>

"Leave._ Now._" His eyes behind his glasses had the color of the stormy sea.

* * *

><p><em>07. Peacock<em>

"You're enjoying this." – "Suspicious as always, Teresa." – "You're totally _enjoying_ this!" – "Who wouldn't? You look great." – "You look like a… a… a _peacock_."

* * *

><p><em>08. Lightning<em>

Cassidy never was afraid of thunderstorms and neither was Teresa, but he learned to love the lightning because it, as opposed to the thunder, didn't drown out her sharp beauty but highlighted it instead.

* * *

><p><em>09. Home<em>

She never thought about the meaning of the word home until she lost hers, and she was desperately determined never to have another one that could be taken away.

* * *

><p><em>10. Horse<em>

Cassidy often got the feeling Teresa was always saddling the horse from the back, and sometimes it was the only way to solve their problems, but it didn't solve the mess others called _their relationship_.

* * *

><p><em>11. Wine<em>

It tasted far too bitter for her liking. How Cassidy could drink it she had no idea.

* * *

><p><em>12. Death<em>

"Rese. _Teresa._ Calm down. He'll be fine." The wind carried the scent of death.

* * *

><p><em>13. Wit<em>

One sentence was enough – "Teacher said you weren't ready yet" – and off she went to prove him wrong. Sometimes, it took all his wit to deal with her.

* * *

><p><em>14. Raven<em>

Teresa didn't like her hair. Nadia called it "raven", but really, it was just plain black.

* * *

><p><em>15. Book<em>

"Does it _never _grow boring to do everything exactly by the book?" – "Does it never grow boring to be against everything just by principle?"

* * *

><p><em>16. Injury<em>

"You don't know how it is to lose your family!" Maybe he didn't, but it hurt enough watching her.

* * *

><p><em>17. Mystery<em>

It remained a mystery to Teresa how people could misjudge Cassidy so badly for a calm, friendly and polite person. Cassidy never understood how Teresa's fire could burn so hot without burning her up from the inside. But then, it probably did.

* * *

><p><em>18. Revenge<em>

Teresa wasn't vengeful by nature but sometimes she found it hard not to be when Cassidy grinned at her like _that._

* * *

><p><em>19. Father<em>

His aunt had always said he looked like his father. If that was true, Cassidy wondered, did Teresa look like her mother?

* * *

><p><em>20. Language<em>

"Yes?" – "No." – "So no." – "No." – "So yes?" – "No." – "So _what_?" Sometimes, Teresa thought, they really did speak different languages.

* * *

><p><em>21. Sex<em>

"Guys," Ten said, rolling her eyes. "_Please _just stop pretending you're training and get a room."

* * *

><p><em>22. Brother<em>

Sometimes Cassidy envied Terrance for the fact that Teresa treated him like an elder brother.

* * *

><p><em>23. Faerie<em>

She hated the fair folk. They were far too beautiful, and far too cold, and she felt sick every time they crossed paths with them because they seemed as far away as Cassidy was sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>24. Music<em>

There weren't any violins playing in the background when he first kissed her but that didn't matter since she was unconscious anyway.

* * *

><p><em>25. Religion<em>

Teresa seemed determined to make a new religion out of the way she avoided him on serious issues, but he wasn't any better.

* * *

><p><em>26. Fear<em>

When Cassidy looked into the mirror for too long the mirror looked back and what he saw scared him more than anything.

* * *

><p><em>27. Romance<em>

Since you couldn't consider it utterly romantic when most of your nights were interrupted by bloodshed, and since fighting each other – or arguing with each other – wasn't exactly a commonly known display of affection, it was impossible to say they were in a relationship.

* * *

><p><em>27. Alternative: Romance<em>

Ten started trying to set them up when Cassidy turned sixteen, and despite her best intentions, the only thing she ever got from her best friend was an icy glare.

* * *

><p><em>28. Doubt<em>

Cassidy was the tactical expert of the two of them, but he was the one who doubted most, too.

* * *

><p><em>29. Guilty<em>

If anything, Teresa thought, she was guilty of the fact that she had somehow let Cassidy into her life far enough to come to rely on him, and she feared she was going to regret it someday.

* * *

><p><em>30. Secrets<em>

Cassidy prided himself in not having any secrets. Teresa was a whispering well of them.

* * *

><p><em>31. Rapier<em>

If she was a sword, Cassidy was a stone, because he had the ability to both sharpen her edges and to let her become completely blunt.

* * *

><p><em>32. Feather<em>

As she whirled around and stormed from the room, her long hair wiped across his bare arms feather-like. Absent-mindedly, he rubbed his tingling skin and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>33. Devil<em>

He killed her parents because they had been the only witnesses, and the worst thing was that he had been a hunter, too.

* * *

><p><em>34. Beast<em>

There was a ruthless killer hidden behind his calm, smiling face, and Teresa learned to fear it as much as she feared herself.

* * *

><p><em>35. Panic<em>

Teacher brought her home bloody and unconscious one night and he felt like the blood in his veins had turned into ice.

* * *

><p><em>36. Iris<em>

"Cass! You'll kill him!" She picked herself up from the ground, every bone in her body aching, and grabbed his arm, and as he whirled around she flinched so badly she let go of him: his eyes were as red as blood.

* * *

><p><em>37. Country<em>

"Your country is indebted to you." – "Shut up, idiot, and give me a hand." – "Wow, Rese, you never inflicted damage that big be- Outch!" – "Shut up, I said!"

* * *

><p><em>38. Space<em>

The distance between the doors of their rooms was approximately six meters and yet it seemed like a thousand miles she never would be able to cross.

* * *

><p><em>39. Freedom<em>

In Cassidy's opinion, Teresa took the meaning of the Act of Freedom of Movement far too literally: she always seemed to be walking out on him.

* * *

><p><em>40. Reputation<em>

"You did it again," she accused him, blushing heavily, and he answered with a lazy smile, only centimeters away from her face, "I have a reputation to uphold."

* * *

><p><em>41. Omen<em>

The full moon was hidden behind the clouds the night four of them left and only two came back.

* * *

><p><em>42. Return<em>

Coming back to a place that hadn't changed at all while he had changed so much hurt physically, and Cassidy didn't stay for long.

* * *

><p><em>43. Grave<em>

It probably was supposed to be carthagic but the sight of the grave stones only reminded her that there were people who still walked the earth but who were dead on the inside.

* * *

><p><em>44. Saddle<em>

It was what differentiated them: Teresa struggled to climb back into the saddle. Cassidy continued on by foot.

* * *

><p><em>45. College<em>

"So that's what it looks like from the inside."

* * *

><p><em>46. Woman<em>

The day she turned around to check whether she had done okay and nobody stood behind her anymore she knew she was on her own.

* * *

><p><em>47. Uprising<em>

"I don't care about your _orders_, Cassidy, I said I wouldn't leave you alone with those traitors the last time and I surely won't do so this time!"

* * *

><p><em>48. Calm<em>

The angrier she got, the calmer Cassidy seemed, and it drove her crazy.

* * *

><p><em>49. Bite<em>

"It's good. You want a bite?" Teresa looked at the piece of chocolate between Cassidy's fingers, noticed the gleam in his eyes and blushed furiously. "Sure as hell _not_." _(He kissed her anyway.)_

* * *

><p><em>50. Airplane<em>

"Do you love me?" – "No." She does not look at him, but she feels his gaze. An airplane passes by, leaving a white streak in the clear, blue sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Which one do you like most? Oh, Snowlia, I should probably point out that the opinion Teresa has on "Supernatural" is hers and hers alone^^_


End file.
